Loving You
by Kawaii Chibi Megami
Summary: Draco Malfoy is haunted by romantic dreams of a girl he doesn't even know. More problems appear, however, when he finally meets her and discovers he's not the only one in love.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Just a teaser. It will evolve into a full-blown fic if you review, though.  
  
  
  
**grins** Hope you like. ^_^  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mist swirled around him, obscurring his vision. He squinted his eyes, looking for the one thing that could give him the comfort he needed. Taking a few steps forward, he finally saw a distant figure through the hazy world of grey air.  
  
  
  
"Serenity?" He called.  
  
  
  
She turned to look at him, eyes sad. He walked towards her, until he was a mere few inches away. "Dra--" He cut her off, crushing his lips against hers. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. "O- negai..." She gasped out between breaths. "O-negai...don't make me fall into your love any deeper. I-I don't want to hurt you."  
  
  
  
He pulled away slightly, eyes hard, a hidden emotion lacing his voice. "Don't say that. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you." She smiled faintly. "I don't care. I'd love you for a thousand lifetimes anyway." She said this as a few tears escaped her watery eyes to trail down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
He bent his head down, and gently kissed the droplets away, before once again capturing her sweet lips with his own. He wanted to taste her, and found himself leaning her body back with his strong arms, keeping her balanced as he deepened the kiss.  
  
  
  
She ran her hands through his soft hair and responded to his lips, willingly letting him press his body harder against her own.  
  
  
  
"Aishiteru, Draco-chan. Aishiteru......"  
  
  
  
He didn't have time to ask what she had meant by that, for his body began to fade in and out of existance as he gave her one last kiss, pouring all his love for her into it as he did so.  
  
***********  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy shot up in his bed, a baffled expression gracing his normally cold features as he gasped for air.  
  
  
  
'Why do I keep having these dreams? That girl........'  
  
  
  
He brought a hand to his lips. The sweet tast of her still lingered there, and he realized that the dream had been more real and vivid than ever before.  
  
  
  
He suddenly became angry with himself.  
  
  
  
'She was just a blasted female. And it was just a damn dream, nothing more.'  
  
  
  
He rolled over and closed his eyes, trying desperately to wipe all images of the girl in his dream from his mind as he began to doze off.  
  
  
  
'Just a damn dream with some silly girl........'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
AN: This was just a teaser. If I do make this into a story, there will definitely be more romance with Draco Malfoy and Usagi. I've already got some good ideas for this fic, but don't know EXACTLY who I'll pair Usa- chan with in the end. Most likely a love triangle with multiple endings, so you can all have your way. **grins** All you Harry/Usa fans will have a lot of fun with this fic if you review. But, like I said, I'm almost positive that this story will involve a romance triangle and multiple endings.  
  
  
  
Am I evil or what?  
  
  
  
But, I can promise you that I will be even MORE evil if you don't review!  
  
  
  
Next chapter out VERY soon if I get over five reviews.  
  
  
  
If you review right this second, the next chappie will come out in leas than a few days.  
  
  
  
So REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
  
  
I'll be standing by with my writing program open for the moment I recieve my sixth review for this story! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I told ya I'd get the next chappie out soon. **evil grins** Don't hate me for the things I might do to poor Draco-chan in on-coming chapters. You REALLY inspired me to get this piece out sooner than I thought. ^_^ I REALLY hope you like!  
  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi shot up in bed, eyes wide and breathing labored. Tears streamed down her hot cheeks as an unspoken name touched her lips. "Draco- chan...."  
  
  
  
Her mind wandered to the picture of his handsome face, and she brought a hand to her lips, feeling the lingering taste of him there.  
  
  
  
'Why do I feel this way? That boy......'  
  
  
  
She let her tired body fall back onto her pillows as she gave out a low groan.  
  
  
  
'Who was he?' She asked into her mind, knowing she would recieve no responce.  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes, pulling the covers back over her exhausted body, and quickly fell into a peaceful slumber, with no more haunting dreams.  
  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
The golden-haired heroine dodged a deadly blow to her head as she struggled to free herself from the vines that bound her.  
  
  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury cried, symbols flickering wildly over her blue computer visor. "Watch out for her needles! They're poisonous!" Sailor Moon's eyes widened and she quickly rolled to her left, effectively loosening the natural ropes from around her body.  
  
  
  
But she wasn't quite fast enough, and a pointy, very painful needle made contact with her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain as she felt a burning sensation shoot up her arm and into her chest, spreading like venom to the very tips of her limbs.  
  
  
  
"Bastard!" She yelled, ripping the embedded object from her flesh. She reached up, and pressed her index finger to the tiara on her forehead.  
  
  
  
It began to shimmer with power as ahe called out the magic words. "Moon....."  
  
  
  
It formed into a flaming disk of white energy, glowing brightly in her open palm.  
  
  
  
"Tiara...." She hurtled the item at her prey, shouting the final activation.  
  
  
  
"MAGIC!!!!!" Her weapon hit the youma, disintigrating its target upon contact.  
  
  
  
Her binds fell away, fading as the youma dissapeared, never to bother them again.  
  
  
  
She stood on unsteady legs and leaned against a tree for support, breathing in a long sigh of relief. 'It's gone..........' She thought to herself. 'We finally defeated it.'  
  
  
  
The painful burning still resided in her body, making her head swim. 'Please....not now.......' She could hear faint voices in the distance. She knew those voices. "Usa?"  
  
  
  
One of them called, worry lacing her tone. She couldn't breath; couldn't think. It was hard to stand up and keep her balance.  
  
  
  
Her vision was enveloped in white light. More voices...........  
  
  
  
"Usa-chan!"  
  
  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
  
  
"Catch her!"  
  
  
  
And very suddenly, the ground rushed up to meet her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Too bad she was unconscious before she ever made impact........  
  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
A fire crackled in the corner, casting deep shadows over the dimly lit room.  
  
  
  
A woman sat gracefully in an armchair, ruby eyes gazing tentatively ahead. Long, blackish-greenish hair cascaded down her back, giving her a mysterious aura.  
  
  
  
Another, shorter figure was situated in a chair facing her.  
  
  
  
She narrowed her eyes in thought, worry and uneasiness creeping into the pit of her stomach.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Albus. I just don't know." She said sadly.  
  
  
  
Standing up, she made her way to the fireplace. "She's not fairing well. This Sailor Senshi business is taking its toll on her."  
  
  
  
Turning around, she gazed silently at the old man in the chair. "She doesn't wish to fight anymore. And, currently, she is in critical condition. I don't know what to do."  
  
  
  
She sat down again, closing her eyes. "While, still another problem is in our midst." She sighed; a deep, drawn-out sigh that seemed to let all of her nervousness and fatigue show through for the briefest of moments.  
  
  
  
"She seems to be romantically involved with a boy in her dreams. A boy that," She stopped, and shifted her gaze to look at the man. "attends YOUR school."  
  
  
  
The old man chuckled, eyes twinkling. "Now, now, Setsuna. There's no need to put the blame on me. You know very well that I can't stop either of those two from dreaming. And besides," He smiled mischieviously. "if we are dealing with true love, than they would someday find eachother and let fate run its course anyway. So no matter what we do, we can't prevent what's going to happen."  
  
  
  
She sighed again. "I guess you're right."  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood up, face solemn and all signs of laughter now gone from his eyes.  
  
  
  
"One of our other students is in need of some good protection. There is an evil far more powerful than I trying to kill him. If your princess is willing to take such a task upon herself, she could come to Hogwarts. An experience that, I'm sure," He glanced at the ceiling. "Would do well to relieve her of some of the pressure and stress that comes from her other duties at home."  
  
  
  
The woman--Setsuna--eyed him carefully, then spoke.  
  
  
  
"And does this *boy* have a name?"  
  
  
  
The old man answered her, eyes glinting behind half-moon spectacles. He grinned, ever so faintly.  
  
  
  
"Harry.......Harry Potter.......................the boy who lived."  
  
  
  
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: OHHH! Bet some of you saw THAT one coming!! **grins**  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review and I'll post more!  
  
  
  
Thanks to all of you who gave me encouraging feedback!! *Sob* You guys are so nice! And I'd ESPECIALLY like to thank those of you who have read and reviewed more than just one of my stories here on FF.net. Some of you have been very helpful since the day I posted my first story(which was about two weeks ago, I think).  
  
  
  
Anyhoo, you all have my deepest gratitude! Really, I mean it. ^_^  
  
  
  
Please keep it up!! Reading your reviews inspires me to hurry up with the next chapter!  
  
  
  
More reviews = Happy author = Sooner chapters. ^_^  
  
  
  
See? The system is really very simple.  
  
  
  
So Review! REVIEW! Pretty please? **grins**  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chappie (hopefully) out soon if ya do. ^_~ ^_~ 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm SO sorry it took so long! Please don't hate me and stop reading this story!  
  
*clears throat*  
  
Here it is........  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
She could hear a loud humming in her head as she cracked one eye open to look around, vision blurry with sleep and dizziness.  
  
She could barely make out the vague forms of people. They moved about her, dark silhouettes against a hazy backround. Groggily, she tried to remember what had happened.  
  
Little bits and pieces flashed through her mind.  
  
The youma. The battle. Her tiara. Fighting. Voices. Falling. Falling.............  
  
Everything else was unclear, nothing but white light. Straining, she could detect voices, whispering.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" A small, very worried voice asked.  
  
Another voice; deeper, older, more calm than the first. "I don't know. All we can do is hope."  
  
"This is Bull-Shit! Can't we heal her somehow? There has to be a way!" Obviously female, and angry, too.  
  
The voices were so familiar.........yet.....almost not. Like she had heard them before, but she couldn't recall from where.....or when. It all seemed like one big dream, and for a brief moment, she really wondered if it *was* a dream.  
  
Blinking a few times, she again tried to focus her vision on the people. But her body was just too exhausted, and she found that, despite her attempts, she couldn't move. Her mind swirled, and she groaned as a wave of pain swept through her.  
  
This seemed to catch the attention of the people in the room, and she could hear their voices ringing in her head.  
  
"Usa? Usagi-chan, are you alright?"  
  
"Princess!" Warm arms abruptly came to wrap around her neck, squeezing gently.  
  
She didn't know what was going on. A loud rushing in her ears was all her foggy brain could process. That, and she ached all over. Though, somehow, the arms were comforting, causing her to relax a bit. Then, a name came into her thoughts.  
  
"Hotaru." The word spilled from her lips involuntarily.  
  
The person hugging her laughed, and she felt something wet touch her hand. It was a tear. Even if she didn't have her eyes open, it was obvious that the girl---Hotaru---was crying. But, the tears were ones of happiness and relief, she noticed. For some odd reason, she could just *feel* the child's emotions, if only slightly.  
  
"Usagi-chan. I'm so glad you're alright." Hotaru said, burying her head in Usagi's shoulder. "Please don't ever scare us like that again."  
  
The same, older, more mature and serious voice from only moments before spoke again, interrupting anything else.  
  
"Hotaru, release her." Opening her eyes, but still squinting, Usagi saw a woman with dark green hair and deep, ruby eyes. Hotaru looked surprised and shocked. "But, why?" She asked in a high voice, tightening the grip on her princess.  
  
Many other girls stood, Usagi noted, with similar expressions to Hotaru's.  
  
'What is going on? Who are these people?' As safe and comforted as Usagi had felt before among the girls in the room, even if she had no idea who they were, she now dealt with a very uneasy nagging in the back of her mind.  
  
Was she supposed to know these people? Only small, cloudy memories infiltrated her consciousness. Desperately, she tried to remember, but drew up nothing but blanks.  
  
But, once more, she was broken out of her thoughts by the older woman. "You all must understand. Our princess is not well. I'd be surprised if she even remembered us. That poison did a number on her, and I will allow Usagi to remain in another dimension so that she can recover."  
  
A tall girl with sandy-blond hair exploded, face full of astonishment and anger.  
  
"Are you MAD, Pluto!?!?!?!? She can't stay in another dimension!!! Usagi is our princess, and it is OUR job to protect her!!"  
  
'Haruka....' Now, more names came, causing Usagi to hold her head in pain. 'Rei........Ami........Makoto........Setsuna........Michiru........Minako........Hotaru...'  
  
"Stop! Stop it! Quit fighting! O-negai!" All heads turned to stare at her, great guilt and shame lacing their faces. Then the worry came......  
  
"Usagi....are you alright?" Hotaru bacame slightly frantic. "Usagi-chan? Please, answer me....please......"  
  
Then, something very strange happened. Everything went deathly silent. Not a sound was made, and the walls and objects and people in the room were a light orangish-brownish color when Usagi opened her eyes again. But, most importantly, no one moved, except for Usagi. They were all frozen in place.  
  
It seemed as if time had stopped......  
  
"And, indeed, you are right, Princess."  
  
The woman---Pluto, she believed---stepped in front of her, a few feet away.  
  
Usagi found a voice deep inside her throat, and attempted to use it. "Wh-what d-did you d-do to th-them?"  
  
Pluto smiled gently, almost sadly. "Stopped time. It had to be done, Princess. I'm sorry. They would have tried to stop me if I had taken you. I didn't want any of them to get hurt...."  
  
The woman raised her arm, holding a giant staff, and proceeded to wave it around, shouting words Usagi could not understand. Light erupted from the orb atop the long stick, and enveloped both people.  
  
Now, all Usagi knew was the light, and then darkness.  
  
. . . . . . . . .   
  
AN: Like it? Hate it?  
  
Tell me in your reviews. I'll take suggestions, comments, flames, criticism, ideas, and, generally, any kind of feedback.  
  
So, feel free to do any of the things listed above.  
  
No, really, I mean it!  
  
I need reviews!  
  
So, Review! REVIEW! Please?  
  
No, really.......please? Next chapter out a lot sooner than this one if you do.  
  
Within the next week, most likely. But, only if you write a review! I don't care if it's only ONE word! Just as long as you let me know wheather or not you like my story, and if you want me to continue.  
  
I'm new to writing, folks. I only started a few weeks ago. Maybe a little over a month and a half ago. So, please understand ( and I'm not looking for pity ) that it's been kinda difficult to keep up with grades and school and computer and LIFE all at the same time.  
  
Especially since I can't get on the computer every Thursday.  
  
Thank you. 


End file.
